I'm Scared (KaiSoo Ver)
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] Hanya sebuah dialog dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan-jalan di malam hari./Shounen-ai/


**I'm Scared (KaiSoo version)**

**By****: 82NineNine (Mega**** C.H****)**

**Main Cast : Kai – Kyungsoo (KaiSoo, KaiDo)**

**WARNING !****: Boys' Love - Shounen-Ai, Slash****, Typo(s)**

**Length****: ****700+**

**Genre****: ****Romance**

**Rated****: T**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

_**Hanya sebuah dialog dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan-jalan di malam hari.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai, sampai kapan kita akan terus berjalan seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu, Kyungsoo."

"Ini sangat menakutkan, Kai. Lihatlah! Bintang saja tak menampakkan dirinya. Sepertinya akan terjadi hujan."

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi hujan. Aku bisa jamin itu."

"Ck, memangnya kau siapa bisa menjamin itu?

"Kalau memang akhirnya akan terjadi hujan, aku yang akan melindungimu dari air langit itu."

"Jangan membual."

"Untuk apa aku membual pada orang dengan wajah burung hantu seperti itu!"

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu. Sekalipun mataku ini bulat, kau tetap menyukaiku 'kan? Iya 'kan? Sudah jujur saja. Tidak usah menyangkal."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Ck, kau marah ya? Dasar pemarah!"

"Hey! Aku tidak pemarah!"

_Srekkkk !_

"Huwaaaaaa! Kai, apa itu? Aku takut."

"Itu hanya kucing hitam yang sedang bermain kantong plastik."

"Bukan. Itu bukan kucing. Itu hantu. Kai, ayo kita pergi."

"Dasar penakut. Bagaimana bisa kita pergi kalau kau memelukku seperti ini? Kau terlihat seperti koala yang bergelantungan."

"O-oh, maaf."

"Harusnya kau melepaskannya dari tadi."

"Maaf. Sudahlah, Kai. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu."

"Tapi tadi kau memelukku sampai membuatku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Sekali lagi maaf. Aku 'kan hanya terlalu kaget."

"Bukan kaget, tapi takut. Ck, hanya pada kucing saja takut. Kau ini seorang pria atau bukan?"

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Kai. Jadi tolong jangan mengungkitnya lagi."

"..."

"Kau marah lagi padaku?"

"..."

"Hhhhhh. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa kekasihmu itu bisa bertahan denganmu yang seperti ini."

"Seperti ini apa maksudmu? Nada bicaramu seakan menyindirku."

"Kau yang pemarah, dingin, hitam pula."

"Apa? Kau mengataiku hitam?"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Tapi tidak sehitam itu. Kau bicara hitam padaku seakan-akan aku ini hitamnya sama dengan orang Negro."

"..."

"Aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa kau berteman denganku yang pemarah ini."

"Entahlah, Kai. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi temanmu."

"Mungkin aku juga ditakdirkan untuk berteman denganmu."

"..."

"..."

"K-kai, kenapa tiba-tiba lampu dijalan ini mati lalu hidup sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau pikir aku ini ahli listrik?"

"I-ini menakutkan. Lebih baik kita berlari saja. Hiks."

"Kau menangis?"

"Hiks. Kita harus cepat sampai di rumahmu."

"Hey, jangan tarik aku!"

"Kita harus cepat, Kai. Hiks."

"Berhenti!"

"..."

"Kubilang berhenti, Kyungsoo!"

"Aku takut gelap, Kai. Aku takut. Hiks"

"Akhirnya berhenti juga. Jangan menangis. Aku disini bersamamu."

"Maaf, Kai. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cari taksi saja."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang kita cari taksi."

"Kau bodoh. Harusnya sudah dari tadi kita cari taksi. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya. Dasar bodoh, hitam."

"Hey, jangan memukulku! Itu akan membuat ketampananku berkurang."

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan ketampananmu? Hey, tidak bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana takutnya aku saat ini?"

"Mengerti? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku ini 'kan temanmu."

"Hanya sebatas teman."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengerti, Kai?

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Ayo kita cari taksi."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bodoh. Jam semalam ini bagaimana mungkin ada taksi."

"Setidaknya masih ada satu taksi yang beroperasi."

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kita jalan seperti ini saja. Tapi langkahnya sedikit dipercepat."

"Terserah. Apa katamu."

"..."

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Huwaaa! Kai. Bisakah kau membuang kain putih di depan kita itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Lupakan dulu hal itu. Cepat kau hilangkan kain itu dari hadapanku sekarang."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawabnya."

"Hiks."

"Kau menangis lagi?"

"Aku takut."

"Takut apalagi?"

"Itu."

"Kain putih itu?"

"Eumm."

"Ck, kau ini menyusahkanku saja."

"KALAU AKU MENYUSAHKANMU KENAPA KAU BILANG KAU MENYUKAIKU?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang penakut dan mudah menangis sepertimu. Padahal Taemin tidak seperti itu."

"Kau menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa kau membandingkanku dengan Taemin kekasihmu itu?"

"Maaf. Tapi sungguh, kau jauh lebih sempurna."

"Tapi aku takut."

"Takut lagi? Ck ck ck, Kau ini benar-benar penakut, Kyungsoo."

"Aku takut suatu saat nanti perasaanmu kepadaku harus terbagi dengan orang lain."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Sangat."

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku?"

"Itu pasti."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau marah lagi?"

"Daripada kau harus memberi pertanyaan padaku seperti itu lebih baik langsung dijawab saja."

"Dijawab? Eumm, kira-kira aku harus menjawab apa ya?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawab kalau kau juga menyukaiku dan menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu."

"Harus seperti itu? Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi seorang _mind_ _reader_, Kai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja."

"Hey, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

"Besok saja. Aku janji besok akan menjawabnya."

"Tapi aku butuhnya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja besok adalah sekarang."

"Hey, tidak bisa seperti itu!"

"Harusnya bisa."

"Hey Kyungsoo, kau menggodaku ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Awas kau! Besok akan kupermalukan kau dihadapan semua orang di sekolah."

"Lakukan saja kalau bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
